onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Right now
Letra y traducción Louis: Lights go down, and the night is calling to me, yeah ------- Las luces se apagan y la noche está llamándome, sí I hear voices singing songs in the street and I know ------- Escucho voces cantando canciones en la calle y sé Niall: That we won't be going home for so long, for so long ------- Que nosotros no vamos a volver a casa por mucho tiempo, por mucho tiempo But I know that I won't be on my own, yeah ------- Pero se que no estaré solo, sí I love this feeling that ------- Amo este sentimiento Zayn: Right now I wish you were here with me ------- Ahora mismo deseo que estés aquí conmigo Cause right now everything is new to me ------- Porque ahora mismo todo es nuevo para mí All: You know I can't fight the feeling ------- Sabes que no puedo luchar con el sentimiento And every night I feel it ------- Y cada noche lo siento Right now ------- Ahora mismo I wish you were here with me ------- Desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo Liam: Late night spaces with all our friends, you and me, yeah ------- Sitios al final de la noche con todos tus amigos, tú y yo, sí Love these faces just like how it used to be ------- Amo estos rostros justo como solían ser Harry: And we won't be going home for so long, for so long ------- Y nosotros no iremos a casa por mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo But I know, I won't be on my own, on my own ------- Pereo sé que no estaré solo, sólo I'm feeling like ------- Y me siento como Zayn: Right now I wish you were here with me ------- Ahora mismo desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo Cause right now everything is new to me ------- Porque ahora mismo todo es nuevo para mí All: You know I can't fight the feeling ------- Sabes que no puedo luchar contra este sentimiento And every night I feel it ------- Y que cada noche lo siento Right now ------- Ahora msimo I wish you were here with me ------- Deseo que estés conmigo And I could do this forever ------- Y poder hacer esto por siempre Todos: ''' Whoa, whoa '''Zayn: And let's go crazy together ------- Y volvernos locos juntos Todos: Whoa, whoa Harry: Lights go down and I hear you calling to me, yeah ------- Las luces apagándose y escucho que me llamas, sí Zayn: Right now I wish you were here with me ------- Ahora mismo desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo Cause right now everything is new to me ------- Porque ahora mismo todo es nuevo para mí All: You know I can't fight the feeling ------- Sabes que no puedo luchar contra este sentimiento And every night I feel it ------- Y que cada noche lo siento Right now ------- Ahora mismo I wish you were here with me ------- Deseo que estés aquí conmigo Vídeo thumb|center|335 px Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Álbum Midnight Memories Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Vídeos